villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grant Ward/Gallery
Images and videos of the HYDRA director Grant Ward from the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery Images Promotional 02 Grant Ward.jpg|Season 1 promotional image 1. Ward S1 Promo 2.jpg|Season 1 promotional image 2. Ward Promotional.jpg|Season 2 promotional image. Ward Skye S2 Promo.jpg|Season 2 promotional image 1 of Ward and Skye. Ward Skye S2 Promo 2.jpg|Season 2 promotional image 2 of Ward and Skye. Ward S3 1.jpg|Season 3 promotional image 1. Ward HYDRA S3 Promo.jpg|Season 3 promotional image 2. Promoward.png|Season 3 promotional image 3. Aos4 (3).jpg|Season 4 Agents of HYDRA poster. AoS Season 1 100th Special.jpg.jpg|Ward featured on the 100th episode anniversary Season 1 poster. Agents-of-SHIELD-Road-to-100-Episodes-Season-2-Poster.jpg|Ward featured on the 100th episode anniversary Season 2 poster. Agents-of-SHIELD-Road-to-100-Episodes-Season-3-Poster.jpg|Ward featured on the 100th episode anniversary Season 3 poster. ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 Flashback Ward The Well.png|Flashback of a young Grant Ward and his older brother Christian during the events at the well. Flashback Ward Meets Garrett.png|A teenage Ward meeting John Garrett in flashbacks. Flashback Ward Joins HYDRA.jpg|Ward being informed about his recruitment into S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as HYDRA. Ward Meets Coulson & Maria Hill.jpg|Ward meeting Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Ward Meets FitzSimmons.jpg|Ward meeting Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. CoulsonWardSkye.jpg|Coulson and Ward meeting Skye. Coulson's Team Watching.jpg|Ward alongside his fellow teammates. Ward Skye's SO.jpg|Ward as Skye's S.O. Wardeyespy.png Grant-Ward-Simmons-Sky-Dive.jpg|Ward saving Simmons from her self-sacrifice. Grant-Ward-Beserker.jpg Aos1x09 0080.jpg|Ward developing a sexual relationship with May to throw her off her game. Agents-of-shield-s1ep11-the-magical-place-still-image-03.jpg Grant-Ward-ImNotBlaimingMyself.png|Ward secretly blaming John Garrett after having Skye shot. TAHITI1.jpg Warddrivinglorelei.jpg|Ward under Lorelei's control. Grant-Ward-Kills-Thomas-Nash.png|Ward killing Thomas Nash, the supposed Clairvoyant. Grant & Skye Kiss.png|Ward and Skye share their first kiss after expressing their feelings. Ward Garrett Reaction.png|Ward pretending to be horrified by Garrett being HYDRA and the real Clairvoyant. Turn Turn Turn 313.png|Ward is ordered by Victoria Hand to execute Garrett for his betrayal. Ward-Rescues-Garrett-TTT.jpg|Ward after killing Hand, revealing his true colors. Ward I'm Everyone's Type.jpg|"''I'm everyone's type." - Ward showing Raina his true self. ProvidenceWardGarrett.png|Ward and Garrett raid the Fridge. Ward Garrett Fridge.png|Ward's evil grin as he and Garrett steal the Gravitonium. Old15.JPG.jpg WARD IS HYDRA.png|Skye's message to the team about Ward. Ruthie's Skillet - NP.png|Ward learns that his cover is blown. Ward Captures FitzSimmons.jpg|Ward capturing FitzSimmons. Ward Drops FitzSimmons.jpg|Ward dropping FitzSimmons out of the Bus and into the ocean. Ward Horrified.png|Ward horrified after witnessing Garrett slaughter a U.S. general. Grant-Ward-aims-at-Skye.png|Ward holding Skye at gunpoint. Ward-vs-May-HeadBash.jpg|Ward fighting an enraged May, which resulted in his brutal defeat. Ward arrested.png|Ward arrested by the military for his betrayal. Season 2 Ward Beard.png|Ward being incarcerated by S.H.I.E.L.D. at the Playground. Ward Prison Listens Coulson.jpg|Ward listening to Coulson angrily reminding him of his crimes. FBI Ward.png|Ward just before he escapes from the F.B.I.'s custody. Ward Meets Bakshi.jpg|Ward meeting with Sunil Bakshi. Ward Phone Call 207.jpg|Ward's phone call with Skye as he plots his next move. The Wards.jpg|Ward capturing and confronting his older brother, Christian. Ward Rejoins HYDRA.jpg|Ward rejoins HYDRA under Daniel Whitehall after killing his brother and parents. Ward Boards the Bus.jpg|Ward boards the Bus and demands both Raina and Skye. Ward Reunites Skye Family.jpg|Ward reunites Skye with the father Calvin Zabo. Whitehall Betrayed.jpg|Ward and Zabo betraying Whitehall with Skye's assistance. Ward Meets Agent 33.jpg|Ward meeting Agent 33. Ward Shot 210.png|Ward is shot repeatedly by Skye. Ward It Was A Long Road.jpg|Ward explaining his past to Agent 33. Grant Ward and Agent 33.jpg|Ward offering to help Agent 33 find closure. Ward Talks With Guard.jpg Agent 33 Gets Revenge on Bakshi.jpg|Ward watching Agent 33 torture Bakshi. Ward Coulson Meeting 218.jpg|Ward agreeing to a temporary alliance with Coulson. FoME1.jpg|Ward and Agent 33's standoff with Coulson, Hunter and Fitz. Ward Coulson Spot Skye.jpg|Ward and Coulson spotting Skye. Ward Agent 33 Arrive Playground.jpg|Ward and Agent 33 arriving at the Playground. Ward Team Reunited.png|"This is great. We finally got the team back together." The Dirty Half Dozen 1.jpg Ward Aims At Jemma.png|Ward pointing his gun at Jemma after she tries to kill him. Scars Ward.png|Ward ambushing Bobbi Morse. Agent-33-Grant-Ward-Torture.jpg|Ward and Agent 33 torturing Bobbi Morse. Ward I Know What To Do.jpg|"I know what to do." - Ward switching to plan B. Ward Mocks Bobbi.jpg|Ward mocking Bobbi as he plans to kill Hunter in front of her. Ward Cut Face.jpg|Ward's sinister glare as he plots to kill May for their previous fight. Ward Kills Agent 33.jpg|Ward accidentally killing Agent 33. Grant-Ward-Wants-More-Names.jpg|Ward learns from Kebo of HYDRA's "disintegration" due to its leaders' deaths. Grant-Ward-Profile-SOS-Ending.jpg|Ward's rise to power as he rejoins HYDRA as their new leader. Season 3 AoS Ward S3 BTS.jpg Ward's HYDRA Team.png|Grant Ward as the leader of his HYDRA cell. Purpose in the Machine 18.jpg|Ward and Kebo, his second-in-command, hunting down Werner von Strucker. Ward Meets Werner von Strucker.jpg|Ward capturing Strucker. Ward Recruits Strucker.jpg|Ward recruiting Strucker into his HYDRA cell. Ward Kebo 304.jpg|Ward conversing with Kebo. 140669 4838.jpg|Ward moments before Hunter and May's attempt on his life. Ward Shot in Shoulder.jpg|Ward is almost killed by Hunter just as he escapes. Hid16.jpg|Ward arguing with Kebo about Hunter nearly killing him. Hid13.jpg|Ward gets a phone call from fellow HYDRA leader, Gideon Malick. Chaos Theory 19.jpg|Ward meets Gideon Malick in person. MHOT Ward 2.jpg Ward is Bane.jpg|Ward just as he is about to crash a plane and kill everyone on board. Ward HYDRA History Lesson.jpg|Ward listens to Malick explain about HYDRA's history before agreeing to teaming up with him. Ward Meets Andrew Garner.jpg|Ward meeting Andrew Garner. Ward's Remington MSR.jpg|Ward assassinating Rosalind Price in front of Coulson, exacting his revenge. Ward I Know Coulson.jpg|"I know Coulson better than he knows himself." - Ward to Malick. Ward Tortures Fitz.jpg|Ward taunting Fitz about listening to Simmons being tortured. Ward Tortures Simmons.jpg|Ward losing what's left of his sanity as he prepares to torture Simmons after learning of his fateful mistake. Closure.png|Ward before jumping through the portal to the planet Maveth to find Hive. Ward Maveth Hail Hydra.png|"Hail HYDRA." - Ward as he and Fitz see Hive's shrine on Maveth. Ward Maveth Captured.jpg|Ward is captured by a vengeful Coulson. Ward Grand Plan.jpg|"I'm part of a grand plan." - Ward expressing to Coulson. Ward-Duels-Coulson-To-The-Death.jpg|Ward's final fight with Coulson. Ward aos.jpg|Grant Ward is finally killed by Coulson for his horrible actions. Ward as It's host.png|Ward's corpse now possessed by the parasitic Inhuman, Hive. Season 4 Identity_and_Change_1.jpg|The Framework version of Grant Ward. Ward Framework Photo.png|Ward first being revealed to be in the Framework. Ward Daisy S4.jpg|A behind-the-scenes photo of Daisy and the Framework's Ward. Videos Ward's betrayal Ending of "Turn, Turn, Turn" 1x17 Agents of SHIELD Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Ward kills Rosalind (HD 1080p) Agents of SHIELD - Midseason Finale Clip - Ward's Death (HD) SPOILER Returns to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Good Morning Ward – Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4, Ep. 16 Ward Double-Crosses Hydra - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x16 Ward and Daisy's Heart to Heart - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x19 Category:Galleries